Relatif
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Kenyataannya adalah, Ciel hanya seorang anak yang perasaannya mudah berubah/AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, sekuel/side story of Anonymous Problem


Halo. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa membuat sekuel (atau side story?) dari fic saya yang berjudul Anonymous Problem :) maafkan saya jika fic ini sangat sangat gaje, membingungkan, membosankan, dan tidak sesuai harapan.

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk teman baik saya^^ Baik-baik di sana yaw. Kimi ni aitai :D

Yosh. Happy reading.

**.**

**.**

**KUROSHITSUJI by Yana Toboso**

**RELATIF by Rukianonymous**

**AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), shounen-ai**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**RELATIF**

**.**

Ciel tak pernah merasa tersaingi sebelum ini.

Tidak pernah. Karena yang ia tahu, yang ia yakini, ia yang terbaik. Sebuah kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebihan yang membuatnya tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika ada yang berani menyainginya. Kalaupun ada yang mengganggunya, itu hanya seorang anak labil berambut pirang bernama Alois Trancy. Ia memang sering diganggu oleh anak itu, tapi ia tak peduli−tak pernah peduli. Alois hanya ingin mencari perhatian darinya, itu yang ia pikirkan. Anak itu tidak berbahaya sama sekali.

Lagipula, untuk apa merasa takut.

Ia 'kan seorang Phantomhive.

Phantomhive...

Sebuah nama keluarga yang bersanding dengan nama depannya. Nama keluarga yang membuatnya dapat tersenyum begitu angkuh.

Ia seorang bangsawan.

Selama lima belas tahun masa hidupnya, tak ada yang berani menyainginya.

Tak ada. Selain−

"Ugh..."

Teringat lagi.

Sial.

Apa otaknya tak mau mematuhi perintahnya untuk melupakan hal menyebalkan itu?

Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Menganggap hal itu tak pernah ada. Tak pernah ia dengar. Termasuk melupakan sang pelaku utama penyebab semuanya terjadi.

Pemuda itu...

Sebastian Michaelis.

Argh... bukannya melupakannya, ia malah semakin teringat. Wajah pemuda itu sekarang melayang-layang dipikirannya, dengan berbagai ekspresi−lembut, khawatir, marah, menyebalkan, bahkan wajah mesumnya.

Apa tak bisa semudah itu untuk melupakannya?

Ia mengendus−ah−mendengus. Mulai menyesali keputusannya enam bulan lalu.

Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menerima perasaan pemuda menyebalkan itu?

Sial.

Sekali lagi, ia mengumpat.

Mulai menyadari kebodohannya, kecerobohannya, ketidak normalannya.

Ia seorang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki.

Menggelikan.

Salah memang. Benar-benar salah.

Ia tahu itu.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak bisa menolak perasaannya. Ia tak bisa menghindari apa yang ia rasakan. Apa yang ia inginkan. Dan ia tahu−juga sadar−bahwa waktu itu ia menginginkan pemuda itu.

Mungkin sampai sekarang.

Entahlah. Dia mulai ragu.

Dulu−dulu−dia begitu yakin akan perasaannya. Begitu percaya pada pemuda itu. Percaya bahwa ia akan bahagia. Percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Bahwa hanya ia yang dicintai lebih dari siapapun.

Tapi, apa sekarang?

Ia merasa dibohongi.

Ia dicintai lebih dari siapapun?

"Cih..."

Omong kosong.

Lalu, apa yang didengarnya waktu itu?

Satu lagi yang ia yakini, ia-tidak-tuli. Dan menurut catatan kesehatannya, tidak ada gangguan pada indera pendengarannya. Berarti yang ia dengar waktu itu adalah benar.

Bahwa ada yang dicintai Sebastian selain dirinya.

Sialan.

Mengingat itu semua membuatnya semakin kesal. Membuatnya semakin tak fokus pada ocehan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Apalagi sekarang berbagai macam angka dan rumus tertulis dengan begitu indah di papan tulis, membuat otaknya serasa berputar.

Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Membiarkan iris _Sapphire _indahnya melihat wajah sebalnya yang terpantul samar pada kaca jendela.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Menghindari seseorang yang selalu mengejarmu itu menyebalkan.

Dan ia merasakannya sekarang. Apa laki-laki itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi? Tak tahu kalau sekarang dia sedang marah? Apa laki-laki yang mengaku sangat mengerti dirinya itu tak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan?

Ia tak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu sekarang−

−dan mungkin untuk seterusnya.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia malah dikejar-kejar seperti ini?

Padahal, ia sudah sengaja untuk pulang cepat. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Secepat mungkin. Sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari kelasnya. Agar mereka tak bertemu.

Tapi, rencananya gagal.

Telinga-baik-baik-saja-miliknya kini dengan jelas mendengar suara pemuda itu memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Terus melangkahkan kakinya seolah-olah itu hanya suara makhluk halus yang tak didengarnya.

Tapi, sebuah tangan kekar yang dengan kasar menarik pergelangan tangannya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Mau tak mau ia berbalik. Dan perasaannya semakin kesal tatkala melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu.

Sial.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah cukup.

Ia bosan.

Apa pemuda ini tak juga mengerti?

Ia mulai ragu bagaimana cara sekolah ini menempatkan ranking pada setiap siswanya. Lihat saja, seorang siswa yang selalu berada pada ranking tertinggi di sekolah ini terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. Mungkin yang seharusnya berhak mendapat julukan siswa paling pintar di sekolah ini adalah Claude Faustus.

Ugh... mengingat wajah pemuda angkuh berkacamata itu membuatnya semakin mual.

Belum lagi, masalah ini belum selesai. Mau bagaimanapun ia menjelaskan. Pemuda ini takkan mengerti.

Lihat saja wajah bingungnya yang terlihat tolol itu.

Ah, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Aku tak mengerti. Tak ada yang aku cintai selain dirimu. Apa mak−"

"Kau lebih mencintai kucing hitam dekil itu daripada aku," ia berteriak.

To the point.

Ia tak mau berbelit-belit lagi.

Seketika suasana mendadak hening.

Sebastian terdiam. Ia juga.

"Kau... bercanda, kan?" ucap pemuda itu akhirnya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu seolah kehilangan pita suaranya.

Bercanda, katanya?

Kurang ajar.

Ia sudah menahan perasaan ini selama tiga hari. Dan Sebastian hanya menganggapnya bercanda?

Rasanya ia ingin mencincang pemuda ini.

"Tidak. Aku serius," ia bicara tegas, "aku mendengarnya sendiri. Waktu itu, waktu aku ke apartemenmu. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu untuk memberi makan kucing kesayanganmu itu. Aku dengar sendiri kau bilang padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya," ia tersengal, "kau..." ia menghentikan ucapannya, mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu,"kau bahkan memberikan nama yang begitu bagus untuk kucing itu."

Ah. Akhirnya ia mengucapkannya juga. Sekarang, ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Yang penting ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia merasakan tangan hangat itu menyentuh kepalanya.

"Hei... kau cemburu pada seekor kucing?" pemuda itu bertanya lembut. Ia tak menjawab, "ya, kuakui aku mencintainya."

Benarkan? Sebastian mencintai kucing jelek itu?

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu," maksudnya? "yah...tentu saja ada perbedaan antara mencintai seekor hewan dengan seorang manusia, kan? Kecuali, jika kau merasa kucing hitam dekil yang kau katakan itu sama denganmu."

Ia tersentak.

"Te−tentu saja tak sama. Dia kucing jelek," ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Enak saja. Siapa yang mau disamakan dengan seekor kucing?

"Aku memang tak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik," ucap pemuda itu setelah beberapa saat terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Pemuda _Raven _itu, "tapi, percayalah. Aku tak mencintai Catteleyea−"

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu," potongnya tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah," Sebastian terlihat menghela nafas, "Catt−maksudku, kucing itu adalah hewan peliharaanku. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Seperti kau yang punya hewan peliharaan−"

"Aku tak punya hewan peliharaan."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menghela nafas, wajahnya mulai terlihat jengkel, "jadi, Ciel. Tadi sudah kukatakan, aku memang mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau lebih penting dan lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding siapapun. Percayalah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu tersenyum," ia terdiam.

Benarkah?

Ia mulai goyah. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan sorot mata pemuda itu. Walau ia tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, atau tak punya kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan seseorang hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya, tapi−entah kenapa−kali ini ia begitu yakin bahwa sekarang pemuda ini sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

Bahkan, dengan mudahnya Sebastian berjanji padanya bahwa ia takkan pernah ditinggalkan.

Bahwa hanya ia yang dicintai oleh pemuda itu lebih dari siapapun.

Apa sekarang dia sebaiknya kembali percaya pada Sebastian?

Dan saat pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran itu. Dia merasakan tangan kekar itu menarik dirinya dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dada bidang pemuda itu.

Hangat...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Yah. Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat.

Setelah penjelasan yang diberikan Sebastian, dia memutuskan untuk kembali menerima pemuda itu. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Bahkan, jauh lebih baik.

Ah. Ia tak peduli lagi pada ketidak wajaran hubungan mereka.

Ia seorang laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki.

Itu menyenangkan.

Apalagi mengingat bisikan tak pelan dari teman-temannya mengenai dirinya dan Sebastian.

'Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Keduanya sama-sama tampan.'

Serasi?

Oh. Tak dikatakanpun, ia sudah tahu.

Setelah hari itu, ia mulai melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa lagi. Tanpa ada gangguan, tanpa kewaspadaan, karena tak ada yang dihindarinya lagi. Ia bisa dengan bebas kesana-kemari. Sebastian juga bisa dengan mudah menjumpai dirinya kapan dan dimana saja. Ia juga tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi sekarang. Selama Sebastian selalu bersamanya, selalu melindunginya, dan selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tak bertemu lagi dengan kucing jelek itu, maka ia merasa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Yah. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Hingga hari itu. Saat ia mulai merasakan titik balik dari dirinya.

Entahlah. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja... dia seperti... uhm, apa ya namanya? Jenuh?

Mungkin.

Dia tak merasakan apa yang biasanya dia rasakan saat bersama Sebastian. Semuanya terasa biasa-biasa saja. Terlalu biasa-biasa saja.

Rasa antusiasme itu sudah tak ada lagi.

Sebastian berubah? Tidak. Dia masih seperti dulu. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti, apalagi berubah bentuk.

Ia yang berubah? Ia rasa tidak.

Lalu?

Entahlah.

Dia hanya merasa sekarang ia sudah melampaui titik bosannya. Benar-benar tak berminat. Tak ingin bersama pemuda itu lagi. Tak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi.

Dan dia sudah mengatakannnya pada pemuda itu. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sebastian saat mendengar perkataanya, juga tak peduli apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu saat mendengar keputusannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia tak tertarik lagi.

"Karena kau tak tampan lagi."

"Hah?"

Saat Sebastian tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelasnya dan meminta penjelasan darinya, dengan tanpa keraguan ia mengatakan hal itu. Karena memang itulah yang ia rasakan.

Ya. Dia tahu. Orang-orang pasti menganggapnya aneh. Cetakan sekeren dan setampan Sebastian baginya tidak menarik? Memangnya ia ingin mencari orang yang seperti apa lagi?

Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Wajah pemuda itu kini terlihat tak menarik sama sekali di matanya. Dia tak bisa memaksakan diri, kan? Karena mau ditatap selama apapun, Sebastian tetap saja terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Setelah mengatakan semuanya pada Sebastian, sekarang dia benar-benar bebas dari pemuda itu. Sebastian juga tak mengejar-ngejarnya lagi. Yah. Dia suka ini.

Hidup bebas.

Tak ada yang bersamanya lagi. Tak ada yang mengaturnya lagi. Dan tak ada yang perlu ia jaga perasaannya lagi.

Selama beberapa hari tak melihat wajah-yang-sama-sekali-tak-ingin-ia-lihat itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Apa Sebastian sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya?

Jika iya. Maka itu bagus.

Ia tersenyum. Duduk sendirian di bagian paling pojok kantin membuatnya semakin merasa tenang. Apalagi di dekat jendela seperti ini.

Ah... di langit tak terlihat awan sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Ia merasa ia masih seperti dulu. Tapi, kenapa Ciel tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

Dia sudah tak tampan lagi?

Benarkah?

Ia merasa tak ada yang berubah dengan raut wajahnya. Ia sudah mengamati pantulan dirinya sendiri sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu di depan cermin, dan tak menemukan keganjalan apapun. Tak ada yang aneh, tak ada kerutan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda penuaan.

Ia masih tampan.

Lalu, apa yang dilihat Ciel dari wajahnya? Kenapa Ciel berkata begitu?

Argh... anak itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Ia sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya apakah ada perubahan pada raut wajahnya, dan tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa ada yang berubah.

Grell−teman anehnya−mengatakan bahwa ia masih tetap tampan. Bahkan, semakin tampan. Tapi, ia ragu harus percaya atau tidak.

Claude−ia bertanya dengan terpaksa−mengatakan bahwa ia memang tak pernah tampan sejak dulu. Sialan. Ia memutuskan untuk tak memercayainya.

Dan Catteleyea tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Catteleyea, ia merasa lega masalah yang melibatkan kucing tersayangnya itu telah selesai. Walau masih merasa kesal karena Ciel tetap menganggap kucing-imut-manis-sekali-bangetnya itu sebagai kucing jelek. Dibanding dengan anak itu, kepribadian Catteleyea jauh lebih baik. Sayang, ia tak bisa memacari binatang.

Merasa yakin tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Terus-terusan menatap wajah kerennya, ia takut ia akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghela napas. Sekarang, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Ia sudah tak memikirkan harga dirinya lagi saat ia mengejar-ngejar anak itu hanya untuk meminta penjelasan. Dan untuk kali ini, apa dia harus melakukan hal semacam itu lagi?

Setelah dipikir-pikir. Menurutnya tidak perlu. Ia takkan melakukannya. Bukannya ia tak mau lagi mengejar Ciel, hanya saja ia tak ingin jadi pemaksa.

Jika Ciel ingin hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu, maka anak itu yang harus memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia akan menunggu.

Biarkan saja anak merepotkan itu yang bertindak.

* * *

Biarkan saja anak menyebalkan itu terus mengoceh.

Ciel tak peduli. Seolah laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi mengejeknya tentang hubungannya dengan Sebastian adalah makhluk ghaib yang tak terlihat.

Diamkan saja, lama-lama juga bosan.

Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan mengejek dari anak keluarga Trancy itu.

"Aku dan Claude semakin mesra, lho~"

Sialan.

"Claude selalu melindungiku. Melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan," anak itu semakin terlihat menjengkelkan, "dan semakin hari Claude terlihat semakin tampan."

Berisik.

"Claude selalu ada untukku. Kami selalu bersama. Tak seperti kalian yang selalu bertengkar. Ah~ aku kasihan padamu, Tuan Muda Ciel."

"Aku tak perlu rasa kasihan darimu," sudah cukup. Ia muak.

Tak ingin mendengar hal-hal menjengkelkan itu lebih banyak lagi, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kemana saja. Yang penting jauh dari Alois! Dan telinganya semakin terasa panas saat mendengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari anak menyebalkan itu.

Kurang ajar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hhh... bukannya semakin membaik. Suasana hatinya malah semakin buruk. Kenapa banyak sekali pasangan yang bermesraan di sepanjang koridor sekolah? Apa tak ada tempat lain? Apa mereka tidak malu? Beda sekali dengan dirinya. Dia lebih suka ke atap atau halaman belakang sekolah jika sedang bersama Sebastian.

Eh?

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Ugh... sial."

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal Sebastian, akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi. Sebastian pasti masih berada di area sekolah ini, kan? Tapi, kenapa tidak pernah kelihatan? Laki-laki itu juga tak pernah terlihat di kantin saat makan siang. Padahal, saat mereka masih bersama dulu, mereka sering makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah.

Apa kali ini Sebastian benar-benar melepaskannya? Sudah–kira-kira−dua minggu sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan sejak saat itu pula pemuda itu tak pernah menjumpainya lagi. Tak pernah sama sekali. Apa Sebastian tak merindukannya? Seperti ia yang merindukan−eh?

Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya?

Berhenti, Ciel!

Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Apa lagi yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

Tapi... memang tak dapat ia pungkiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kesepian. Ia merasa hidupnya kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat ia sendirian.

Ia bosan.

Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi. Tak ada yang berjalan di sisinya lagi. Tak ada tempat untuk berbagi cerita lagi.

Apalagi melihat teman-temannya yang kebanyakan sudah punya pasangan. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sebastian? Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan penggantinya.

Pengganti, ya? Benar juga.

Ia menghela napas berat. Pikiran seperti ini selalu mengganggunya. Ia mulai merasa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah keputusan yang salah.

Salah?

Benarkah?

Ia mulai ragu.

Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Kembali pada Sebastian?

Tapi, ia sudah tertarik lagi pada pemuda itu.

Apa sebaiknya mencoba dulu? Mungkin lama-kelamaan ia bisa menyukai Sebastian lagi?

Ya. Mungkin bisa dicoba.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sebastian? Apa pemuda itu masih mau menerimanya? Masih menunggunya? Jika Sebastian masih ingin bersamanya, pemuda itu pasti akan mengejar-ngejarnya, bukan? Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun, laki-laki itu tak juga bertindak.

Apa dia yang seharusnya menemui Sebastian?

Dia?

Jujur saja, ia takut.

Apa Sebastian marah? Mungkin Sebastian tak peduli lagi padanya.

Ya. Mungkin saja.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikiran macam-macam seperti itu membuatnya tak sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon besar tempat biasanya ia duduk bersama Sebastian.

Ya sudahlah. Karena terlanjur ke sini, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon besar itu.

Ia menghela napas. Apa ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu?

Tuk.

"Aduh..." ia segera memegang kepalanya ketika sebuah ranting pohon−untung bukan ranting yang besar−jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"Ah. Maaf."

Eh?

Ia seperti mengenali suara ini. Segera−dengan cepat−ia menoleh. Mencari sumber suara yang tadi meminta maaf.

Dan ia melihatnya.

Orang itu−duduk di atas cabang pohon.

Seketika, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Menatap kaget pada seseorang yang tak dijumpainya lagi selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Se−Sebastian?"

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"... baik."

"..."

"..."

"Cuaca cerah, ya?"

"... ya."

Jeda.

"Su−sudah lama tak bertemu, ya. Sudah berapa lama? Dua minggu? Apa saja yang−"

"Se−Sebastian..."

"Ya?" ia menjawab cepat. Kaget tiba-tiba Ciel memanggilnya.

"Ti−tidak ada."

Hm?

"Katakan saja."

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada lagi yang bicara. Ciel juga sepertinya tak ingin menjawab.

Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sama-sama tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu.

Apalagi Sebastian, ia tak menyangka Ciel akan datang ke tempat ini. Ia pikir, Ciel sudah benar-benar melupakannya, tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi termasuk datang ke tempat yang dapat mengingatkannya lagi pada hubungan mereka. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Sekarang, mereka malah duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon. Ciel juga kelihatannya tak punya niat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Anak itu kelihatan gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan. Sebastian tahu itu. Karena itu, ia menunggu. Bersiap mendengarkan jika tiba-tiba saja Ciel mengucapkan sesuatu.

"A−aku..."

Anak itu kelihatan ragu dengan yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

Ciel menunduk dalam.

"Maaf..."

Walau pelan, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Ciel.

Maaf?

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau marah padaku, kan?"

"Sedikit."

"... maaf."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Hening.

"A−aku... aku bingung," ucap Ciel tiba-tiba.

Sebastian masih mendengarkan.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan," ucapnya akhirnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya sekarang, "aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Hanya saja... aku merasa salah."

"Salah?"

Ia mengangguk, "aku salah. Aku tahu," jeda sejenak, "aku salah mengambil keputusan."

"Maksudmu?"

Anak itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ma−maksudku... soal waktu itu. Saat aku... memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Kapan hubungan kita berakhir?"

"Ha?" dengan cepat Ciel menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Iya, kan? Waktu itu kau hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tak tampan lagi. Itu saja. Kau sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan mengakhiri hubungan kita," jelas Pemuda _Raven_ itu akhirnya setelah menangkap ekspresi bingung dari wajah manis anak itu.

"..."

"..."

Ciel berkedip.

Sekali... dua kali...

"Ta-tapi... aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tak ingin bersamamu lagi."

"Itu hanya keinginanmu. Aku tak merasa itu adalah sebuah kalimat perpisahan."

"Kau−"

"Daripada itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"... apa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang aku tak tampan lagi?"

"A−itu..." Ciel kelihatan berpikir, "ya−tak perlu alasan, kan? Kalau kubilang tak tampan, ya tak tampan."

"Hei−mana ada yang begitu?"

"Ada. Ketampanan itu relatif. Setiap orang punya penilaian yang berbeda-beda."

#$^&*$%#^&!&*%%#!#%$^*$&*$!

Sebastian bahkan tak tahu umpatan seperti apa yang kini berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Anak ini...

Ia menghela napas. Menahan emosinya. Mencoba memaklumi sifat anak itu. Memang menjengkelkan. Tapi, lihat sisi positifnya, Ciel tak berubah.

"Baiklah," ia mencoba mengalah, "jadi sekarang, kau benar-benar tak ingin bersamaku lagi?"

Itu yang sedari tadi membuat Ciel bingung.

Apa ia benar-benar tak ingin bersama Sebastian lagi? Apa ia benar-benar ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu? Atau malah sebaliknya?

Jika ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sebastian, ia takut ia akan kembali merasa kesepian.

Dan jika ia menerima pemuda itu lagi, mungkin saja ia akan merasa bahagia. Sekarang saja contohnya, walau ia tak mengakuinya, tapi ia merasa senang. Merasa nyaman saat Sebastian bersamanya.

Apa ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?

Dia terdiam cukup lama. Sebastian masih menunggu.

"Tidak," ucapnya akhirnya. Sebastian terlihat bingung,"aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Eh?

Apa katanya tadi?

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Telinganya masih baik-baik saja, kan?

Tapi... tadi... Ciel...

Ia tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang.

Ciel menerimanya lagi.

Ciel akan bersamanya lagi...

"Terima kasih."

... iya, kan?

Ciel tak menjawab. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Sebastian.

Benar. Inilah yang diinginkannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum.

Sekali lagi, suasana hening menyapa mereka.

Bukannya tak ada bahan pembicaraan, mereka hanya tak ingin merusak suasana ini. Bersama-sama seperti ini, saling berpelukan, dan saling memberikan kehangatan. Itu cukup. Tak perlu banyak bicara dan mengumbar-ngumbar perasaan.

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Mengecup lembut bibir anak manis itu sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tak sadar saat mengatakannya.

"Kekkon shite kudasai."

Apa tidak terlalu cepat?

Ciel terdiam−terus mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. Ah... kalau diperhatikan, Sebastian masih tetap tampan. Ia jadi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dulu ia mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Sebastian?

Lupakan kebodohannya di masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang Sebastian telah kembali padanya. Ia tak sendirian lagi. Ia tak kesepian lagi. Dan Alois tak punya alasan untuk mengejeknya lagi.

Tapi, satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kalimat terakhir Sebastian.

Artinya apa?

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Selesaaaaai :D

Maafkan saya atas kegajean fic ini. Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca.

Review?


End file.
